


Winner Takes All

by Clarrisani



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Strip Poker, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: At a convention Jensen, Jared and Misha play a game of strip poker that eventually leads to other things.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Winner Takes All

The day at the convention had been long, the three men exhausted by the time they made it back to the hotel. That hadn’t stopped the three of them from going to Jensen’s room and breaking out drinks and a pack of cards. After one round Jared had declared they should make the game interesting, and thus the game of strip poker had begun.

After the fourth hand it was clear that Misha was on a losing streak. Getting suspicious, the next time Misha had folded Jensen had reached out and flipped his hand, revealing two aces.

“What the hell, man,” Jensen had said. “You could have won with that hand.”

“Yeah, well it’s warm in here and I have too many layers on,” Misha had said.

“Play correctly,” Jensen had said. “Or we don’t play at all.”

The next few rounds had been better, until Jared started losing. Getting a funny feeling Jensen had flipped Jared’s folded hand and sure enough, he had had good cards. Jensen glared at him, Jared shifting awkwardly.

“Mish is right, it’s hot in here.”

“Okay, new rules,” Jensen said. “Whoever _wins_ the hand has to take a layer off.”

Jared and Misha had given each other a challenging look as Jensen dealt the next hand. From then on the game had become competitive, Jensen giving himself a mental clap on the back. Jared was sweating and looked like he needed to remove a few more layers, and Misha was doing his best not to let Jared win and thus make him suffer.

Eventually the game came down to Misha and Jensen in their underwear, Jared looking like he was going to melt while still in a shirt and pants. After the next couple of hands Jensen grinned, waving his hands triumphantly. “That’s me, boys. Winner.”

“Lucky hand,” Misha said.

“Well go on,” Jared said. “Strip them off.”

Jensen shrugged, standing and dropping his underwear. He felt his cheeks warm slightly as Misha inspected him approvingly, Jared laughing.

“So?” Jared asked. “What do the losers get?”

Misha smirked. “I can think of a few things.”

Jared gave him a side-eye. “G-rated?”

“Definitely not.”

“Hey, I’m the winner,” Jensen reminded them, sitting back down. “I get to choose.”

Jared and Misha looked at him expectantly. Jensen looked back and forth between them, a smirk crossing his lips as he wondered just how far he could push them. “Mish,” he said, breaking his silence. “I want you to fuck J-rod.”

Jared blanched while Misha’s eyebrows shot up.

“What?” Jared said.

“You heard me,” Jensen said, smirking.

Jared glanced at Misha with wide eyes. “Why can’t I fuck him?”

“Because I want him to take your virgin ass,” Jensen said.

“My question remains.”

“My ass isn’t virgin,” Misha said.

Jared and Jensen looked at him, Jared shocked while Jensen didn’t look that surprised.

“Seriously,” Jared said.

Misha shrugged it off.

Jared swallowed, eyes drifting toward the bed. “Okay. How do we do this?”

“First you take off your clothes,” Misha said helpfully.

Jared glared at him as he stood, pulling his shirt over his head. He walked over to the bed, removing the rest of his clothes on the way over. Reaching it he stopped, staring down at it for a moment before he sat down on the edge.

Misha looked at Jensen. “You got a condom and lube?”

“Yeah, actually, I do.” Jensen walked over to his bag, retrieving them and handing them to Misha.

Jared frowned. “You bring lube with you?”

“You don’t?” Misha asked.

Jared set his jaw, sitting awkwardly on the bed. “Now what?”

“Turn around and kneel on the bed,” Misha told him. “Ass high.”

Jensen grabbed a chair, pulling it over to the bed and dropping into it as Jared repositioned himself. Misha shot him a smirk as he realised Jensen was giving himself a front row seat. Misha removed the last of his clothing, setting the lube and condom down on the edge of the bed as he knelt behind Jared.

“You’re going to need to relax,” Misha told him, running a hand over his back.

“You’re not the one who’s about to take it up the ass,” Jared told him.

“Not today,” Misha said, picking up the bottle of lube. “Seriously though, this will be much easier if you relax.”

Jared let his head drop, letting out a few slow breaths and trying to will his body to relax. Misha began massaging his muscles, starting on his back and slowly working his way down. His touch felt good, easing Jared’s nerves.

He tightened up again as Misha brushed a finger over his hole, Jared feeling a desire to protect himself. Misha returned to massaging him, and the second time his finger brushed him Jared fought to keep from clenching up.

“I think he needs a distraction,” Misha told Jensen.

“Mm-hm.” Jensen slid out of his chair, crossing behind Misha and slapping him playfully on the behind. Misha grinned at him and winked. Jensen climbed onto the bed beside Jared’s head, bringing himself to sit beside him. “Hey Jare.”

“Hey Jens,” Jared said. “Hating you right now.”

“I know.” Jensen smiled shyly. “I can think of a way to distract you.”

Jared looked at him, his eyes dropping down toward Jensen’s lap and spotting the hard on the other man already had. He looked back up at Jensen’s face, seeing him looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Want me to say it?” Jensen said.

“I need to make sure we’re on the same page,” Jared said.

“Jared,” Jensen said. “I want you to suck my dick.”

Jared swallowed, eyes dropping back down to Jensen’s lap. “Okay.”

Jensen shifted, sliding across so that he was kneeling in front of Jared. Jared reached out with one hand, tentatively wrapping it around Jensen’s cock. It felt weird having another man’s cock in his hand, Jared stroking it and hearing Jensen let out a shuddering breath.

Before he lost his nerve he leaned down, taking the tip between his lips. He put to the back of his mind that he was sucking cock – Jensen’s cock – and thought about what he liked to have done. He flicked his tongue over the tip, earning himself a moan from Jensen.

He carefully took more into his mouth, marvelling at the texture and taste. He barely noticed that Misha had started touching him again, circling his hole with a lubed finger. Jared focussed all of his attention onto his task, pulling off Jensen with a wet slurp before taking in as much as he could again.

“That’s it, Jare,” Jensen said, hand resting on the back of his head. “Just like that.”

Jared wrapped his hand around the parts he couldn’t take into his mouth. He tried to take more in, gagging and pulling back off. He’d discovered his limit. He stroked Jensen a few times, watching as a bead of precum slipped from the tip and trailed down the length. He leaned forward and flicked his tongue out to lick it up.

He tensed as Misha pushed a finger in, finally breaching him. A hand came to rest on his hip.

“Easy, Jared,” Misha said. “Breathe.”

Jared nodded, taking several breaths and timing them out. He glanced up at Jensen, then took the tip back between his lips and slowly sank down. He timed his movements to those of Misha, who was slowly thrusting a finger in and out of him. It felt uncomfortable but not unpleasant. Weird even. It burned when Misha slid in a second finger alongside the first.

“You’re doing so good, Jare,” Jensen told him, running his fingers through his hair.

Jared focussed on his breathing as Misha pushed his fingers in to the knuckle. The burn was reducing, Jared feeling Misha shift them around and crook upward. He gasped as Misha brushed something inside him, making him see stars.

“I think you found it,” Jensen said.

“Yeap,” Misha said, withdrawing his fingers slowly and then pushing them back in to brush against that spot again.

Jared was finding it difficult to focus on sucking Jensen’s cock. He kept stroking it, reminding himself not to let his teeth graze it. Jensen was hot and heavy against him, and whatever Misha was doing felt good. Jared found himself absently rocking back against Misha’s hand, his body relaxing into the touch. He moaned when Misha added a third finger, stretching him open.

“How you going?” Jensen asked.

“Three in,” Misha replied. “You?”

“I’d almost say he’s done it before,” Jensen looked down at Jared. “Have you?”

Jared shook his head. “First time.”

“Could’ve fooled me,” Jensen said with a chuckle.

Jared grazed his teeth along the underside of Jensen’s cock as punishment, hearing the older man yelp as fingers tightened in his hair. Jared took as much into his mouth as he could, swallowing around Jensen. He sucked as he pulled up slowly, swirling his tongue over the tip and tasting another drop of precum leaking out.

He frowned as he felt Misha’s hand slip free.

“How do you want to do this, Jare?” Misha asked. “Front or back?”

“Front,” Jared said. “I want to face you.”

“Okay,” Jensen said, shifting from his spot. Jared crawled up the bed, rolling over onto his back. His heart was pounding in his chest as he looked down toward Misha, spotting the other man holding his cock in his hand. He stared at it, wondering just how it was going to fit in him.

“Wow, Jared,” Misha said, reaching out with one hand to encircle Jared’s erect cock with his fingers. “Maybe I should have let you fuck me.”

“Jesus,” Jensen said, looking down. “I thought he was big normally.”

Jared swallowed, chuckling. “You knew I was big.”

“Yeah, but not THAT big,” Misha said.

“You’ve seen me naked before.”

“There’s naked, and then there’s naked,” Jensen said.

Misha pushed Jared’s knees apart, crawling up onto the bed. “You ready?”

“You know,” Jared said, “you haven’t even kissed me yet.”

“Do you want me to?”

Jared swallowed. “Most people do before I fuck them.”

Misha crawled up over him, gazing down at him. Jared lost himself in a sea of blue, swallowing. Misha dipped his head down, placing a soft kiss on Jared’s lips. Jared kissed him back, the feeling of stubble against him strange. Misha coaxed his lips apart, sweeping in when Jared relented. Jared groaned, hands coming up to rest on Misha’s back, feeling the muscle ripple beneath his touch.

“That looks hot,” Jensen breathed.

Misha pulled back with a grin, shooting Jensen a look. “You should try it. I can taste you on his tongue.”

“Maybe I will,” Jensen said as Misha retreated. He leaned over, looking down at Jared. “May I?”

“Yeah,” Jared said.

Jensen closed the distance, placing a firm kiss on Jared’s mouth. Jared felt his breathing quicken as he realised he was kissing his best friend. Hell, he’d now kissed _both_ of his best friends. He felt Misha coax his knees up, Jared bringing a hand up to the back of Jensen’s head and sliding his fingers into his hair. The stubble still felt weird, but Jensen was a good kisser.

Jared gasped as he felt something blunt press against his hole, then push against it. Jensen reached down, catching hold of Jared’s cock and beginning to stroke it. Jared relaxed into his hand, Misha applying more pressure. He moaned as he felt his body give, Misha’s tip slipping inside. Misha slowly slid his way in, it seeming to go forever until Jared felt Misha’s balls against him.

“You okay?” Jensen asked, pulling back from the kiss.

“Full,” Jared said. “Feels weird.”

“Does a bit, doesn’t it.” Jensen brushed Jared’s hair from his face, kissing him again. “It gets better.”

Misha began pulling out slowly before pushing back in. It still felt weird. Jared swallowed, Jensen leaned over him again and pressing his lips to his. Jared closed his eyes, focussing on the feel of Jensen’s mouth and tongue against his, the sharp catch of the stubble against his face. Jensen still had one hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it in time with Misha’s movements.

Misha shifted with each thrust inward, eventually finding that spot inside him that felt like fireworks going off. Jared grunted, caught between wanting to thrust up into Jensen’s hand and back against Misha’s cock.

They fell into a steady rhythm, Jared gasping against Jensen’s mouth. Jensen pulled back, looking down the bed toward Misha. Jared looked at Jensen, his cheeks flushed as he gazed open mouthed down toward the other man. Jared spotted Jensen’s weeping cock, and reaching out with one hand he wrapped his fingers around it.

Jensen looked at him sharply, green eyes half-lidded. Jensen gave him a smile, continuing to stroke Jared in time with Misha. Jared smiled back, timing the movements of his own hand to the others and feeling Jensen rock against him.

The air was awash in gasps, whimpers and moans. Jared felt his orgasm growing inside him, his hips bucking as he writhed on the bed. It was getting hard to focus on stroking Jensen, Jared pressing his head against the bed.

His orgasm hit hard, causing him to arch back off the bed as he came into Jensen’s fingers. He cried out, Misha thrusting in hard and grinding against that spot inside him, dragging the orgasm out as Jensen kept stroking him through it. Eventually he collapsed boneless to the bed, Jensen letting him go and bringing his hand to his own cock, stroking it furiously.

Misha kept thrusting, his own hips starting to stutter. Jared looked down at him, seeing the way Misha’s hair was sticking to his forehead. His eyes were squeezed closed, his mouth open as he gasped. Then he was coming, pressing in deep. Beside them Jensen swore, coming into his own hand.

They sat and lay gasping for a long while, Jensen eventually reaching for the tissues to clean himself up. Misha extracted himself, taking off the condom and tossing it in the trash. Jared wondered what it would have felt like to feel Misha bare inside him, filling him with his cum to the point that he would be leaking.

Jared closed his eyes, slowly regaining his breath. Hearing a noise he looked up, finding Jensen reclining on the bed with Misha straddling his hips, the two of them kissing passionately. Jared frowned at how familiar they looked with each other, the discussions and comments they had made during sex coming back to him.

“Hang on,” Jared said out loud. “You two are totally fucking.”

Misha pulled off Jensen with a smirk. “Whoops.”

“You caught us,” Jensen said, his hands resting on Misha’s hips.

“How long?” Jared asked.

“A while,” Jensen said.

“A few months,” Misha clarified.

“I thought it was just flirting,” Jared said. “Did you plan this?”

“Nope,” Jensen said.

“It was spontaneous,” Misha said. “Fun though.”

“Definitely fun,” Jensen said, looking up at Misha with a soft look on his face, one Misha returned. Jensen looked over at Jared. “You don’t regret it, do you?”

Jared thought for a moment, eventually shaking his head.

“Good,” Misha said. “I was kind of hoping for a repeat performance,”

Jared frowned. “You want to do it again?”

“Don’t you?” Jensen asked.

Did he? Jared swallowed. “Yeah,” he said softly.

The two other men beamed at him.

“Wait,” Jared held up a hand. “You’re married,” he said pointing to Misha. “And you’ve got a girlfriend,” he said to Jensen.

“Oh, they know,” Jensen said. “They kind of set us up.”

“They set you up.” Jared shook his head in disbelief. A thought occurred to him. “Shit. Gen.”

Jensen and Misha exchanged a look, guilt on their faces.

“We didn’t even think about her,” Jensen said softly.

“What do I tell her?” Jared asked, panicking.

“If you want I can get Vicki to call her,” Misha said. “She’s really good at explaining things.”

“No, I need to tell her,” Jared ran a hand over his face. How was he going to explain this?

“Tell her it was our fault,” Jensen said. “You did kind of lose a game of poker.”

“And we did talk you into it,” Misha continued.

“I…need to go,” Jared said, slipping from the bed. He picked up his clothes, pulling them on. He was sore, and it was in a good way. The other two watched him, guilt still plastered over their faces. He wanted to tell them it wasn’t their fault; he had been a willing participant.

“We’re here if you need us,” Jensen told him.

“Thank you,” Jared said, gathering the last of his things. He gave them one last look before he left the room, trying to work out how he was going to explain this to his girlfriend. It was going to be a long night.

**END**


End file.
